iwant you back
by Camfan2009
Summary: Basically Sam confesses her love to carly but carly ends up saying she only wants to be friends until sam leaves on vacation and while she is gone she realizes she did a mistake and plans to tell her when she returns but now sam has a gf
1. Change

**Summary **Basically Sam confesses her love to carly but carly ends up saying she only wants to be friends until sam leaves on vacation and while she is gone she realizes she did a mistake and plans to tell her when she returns. The problem is Sam returns but not alone. She now has a girlfriend.

**3 mts ago **

"Sorry Sam but I've concluded that I love you as a sister nothing less and well ummmm nothing more" carly said. "Don't worry carly, I appreciate your honesty, and I said I would give you time and well if this is what you concluded then I respect it " Sam responded ang gave carly a hug "you don't hate me ?" carly asked as she hugged Sam tighter. Sam laughed "No and I never will. A promise is a promise and I promised that whatever your choice was youd remain my best friend" Sam said. Carly felt such a great relief. Sam smiled and grabbed her backpack which was on carlys bed.

"Hurry up Sam were going to miss the plane if we don't leave now" shouted Melanie from downstairs. Sam rolled her eyes. A year ago Sams mother started going to therpy and rehab after she was about to die from an overdose. She realized how much she truly loved her daughters. She even confessed who who their biological father was, James Lilingsten a wealthy man who lived in New York. He was her hs sweetheart and only true love but she got addicted to drugs and forced him out of her life to not hold him back. Later on she found out she was pregnant. Now Sam and Melanie were gonna go to NY to meet their father who was happy and accepted them but was mad at Cindy ( Sams mom) for hiding it from him. That is why he didn't want to come to Seattle. He didn't want to see her.

Melanie walked into the room. "Hurry up Sam!!!" she shouted "Give me a minute just one more go back downstairs"Sam said firmily. Melanie rolled her eyes but obeyed. Now Sam was staring at Carly. "If it is not too much to ask for before I go for the summer can I have one last kiss?" she asked. Carly nobbed. There was no harm in a last kiss. She slowly pressed her lips against Sams. It was a tender soft kiss. Sam was trying to take ang give as much love as she could. This kiss was going to be the kiss she would think and remember of when she went to sleep, woke up and she wanted it to be pure and from the bottom on her heart. The other two kisses they had had were mostly filled with passion and flames. This one was different. "Sam!!" shouted Melanie from downstairs. Sam broke away slowly and softly from carly and walked away. Carly just stood there frozen. She gently touched her lips as if they were fragile. Her hands were shaking. She sat down on her bed. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**Okay this is the fist Chapter I suck at grammer ** **sorry about that :[ if you guyz like it review plz more reviews faster updates lol **


	2. Unexpected Obstecle

**I want to start of by thanking musicisinmysoul. This is my first story and well ****musicisinmysoul was my first reviewer lol .....thanks musicisinmysoul**

**Now (carlys pov)**

"That was when I fell in love with you Sam," I told myself as I touched my lips again. For 3 months I had not heard anything from Sam and it was truly killing me. The day she kissed me I had wanted to run all the way to the airport and tell her before she left. This love I had for her had truly changed me. Freddie came over frequently to ask if I wanted to do any planning for icarly. I refused. I was not going to do any future planning without Sam. In my future my life now belonged to her.

I smiled at the thought of starting my senior year in high school holding hands with Sam. My notebooks for the new school year was already filled with hearts who had the the initials C and S."Carly hurry up or were not going to there to see them get out of their plane Ms. Puckette is already heading over there," shouted Spencer. School will start soon so Sam had to come back. "This is it Shay," I told myself.

Spencer walked into my room and smiled. "Awwwwww kiddo your living your last minutes of being single," he said with a smile on his face. I had told Spencer about my feelings for Sam and he had already known. He said Sam had asked him for his permission to ask me out before she even confessed her feelings to me. Spencer gave her the okay and apparently ever since Sam had left I had been talking in my sleep. He said I would say things like yes Sam ill marry you and she's gone for 3 months only 3 months of torture. I would just laugh."Okay I know how important this is for you so ill make sure you get there on time" he said grabbed my hand and took me. I got inside the car and we drove of.

My heart was beating faster as I saw people coming out of the plane. I was searching for my beloved Sam. Omg there she was "Sam!" I shouted. And got a huge smile as a respond. Sam started pushing through a crowd of people. This is just like a movie. This is it. She grabbed me and gave me a big bear hug. She's leaning close to my ear and whispers "Carly I'm glad you don't feel awkward around me" I laugh to myself. Here I go but Sam put a figure on my lips and prevented me from talking. "Don't worry I'm over you " she says. Immediately I am dragged from heaven to hell. No this isn't how its support to go. Before I could say anything Cindy grabs her and hugs her. How could this happen ? I wanted to follow my heart but now my heart was broken into pieces. So what pieces do I follow now?

I felt someone tap in my shoulder and I really hope it was Spencer. "Sam told me EVERYTHING," Melanie whispered. I didn't know what to do or say. Deep down I knew Sam had always loved her sister. Melanie was the one family Sam felt she actually had and vise versa. Once Sam even beat up a girl who had accused Melanie of cheating on test. She was jealous that Melanie was getting better grades then her and she knew that if the school thought she was cheating they would take her scholarship away and she would be gone. This really got Sam furious. Even when a guy show interest in Melanie Sam acted like a parent. She scared of all the guys she knew were no good. I also knew that the only reason Sam has been able to not been held back a school year was because at home Melanie would bug her until she studied and do enough homework that would allow her to pass the class. Only time Sam came over to my house was when Melanie was over at her school.

"Sam was scared that you'd feel awkward around her but she's happy now. She found someone else, she's over you so it's all cool. Please be happy for my sister you are her best friend. Thank you too for providing her with a great friendship and not leading her on. Even if it was hurtful in the beginning in the long run you made it less painful. Time and distance has mended the wound," said Melanie. This all just increased my pain and decreased my strength to hold in my tears. Sam was not only over me but she had somebody else now.

"Can I have your guyzes attention," Sam shouted. I noticed there was a girl I had never seen before standing by her side. She had sparkly dark blue eyes, light skin and wavy black hair. Sam grabbed her hand and smiled. Oh no it can't be. I'm not ready. "This is Jesse Melanie's new roommate at her boarding school and well my girlfriend," Sam said with a wide smile on his face. Cindy was happy she asked how they met. She was one of the workers over at the consoling group her dad had put her at new York for emotional support and now she had gotten a scholarship to Melanie's boarding school so since Melanie and her don't start school until 2 weeks later then Sam she decided to come over.

"You are just the perfect girl for Sam," Cindy said and hugged her new member of the family. That was soppost to be MY hug. Spencer looked at me and I walked up to him and he just hugged me. "Did you ever tell her you loved her ," he asked with a sadden tone. I shook my head. I saw Sam she was happy and I couldn't take that away from her. I gave my heart to someone I cannot have.....but I don't regret it nor will I ever stop loving her. I truly gave her my heart and it is hers to keep even if she doesn't know. If I couldn't have Sam I was going to do what I could do. I was going to make sure she was happy. I NEVER want her to be unhappy. From now on I promise in the name of the love I have for her that as long as there is a beating heart inside of me there will be a smile on her face. I didn't care what I had to do to keep that promise. Like I said this love had truly changed me.

**Well here is the second chapter .**

**Hope you guyz liked it **

**If you want me to continue plz review. **


	3. Remembering the Past

**Remembering the Past**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated .....I've had a lot on my plate lately well thanks for the reviews you guyx rock lol**

**Remembering the Past (Jesse)**

Everyone was so nice to me and made me feel like at home. I really did like now belonging to the Lilingsten family now, well by birth Sam was a Lilingsten only legally she was a Puckett. Sam had told me her and Melanie had agreed to include their fathers last name on their own.

Right now were at Sam`s best friend house. It's a welcome back party and I'm just watching Freddie and Melanie play Rock Band. Sam is with Carly in her room. I'm not the jealous type. I trust Sam and I know she needs bonding time with her best friend. Sam had asked me if I wanted to come along but I declined her offer. I would have my alone time with her later.

I wanted to see if I could contact Missy as well. Last thing I heard she had moved to Seattle. She used to be my girlfriend but when she was given the opportunity to go to Seattle she took it without taking me into a count. That's when I knew she was still in love with Carly.

When she left I never contacted her. Not even to tell her that as a result of our goodbye sex I had gotten pregnant. I didn't hate her I loved her but she loved Carly. I knew it wasn't Carly`s fault either. She wasn't there to seduce her or anything. Missy just loved her. Well to be honest I sometimes thought what she felt was more of an obsession then love.

I had a miscarriage and that greatly depressed me. My cousin Stacy took me to therapy and everything. That truly helped me a lot. I even ended up working and volunteering at many consoling groups. That is how I met Sam.

She really did need help and was very willing to receive it as well. She opened up to me and I saw Sam for who she truly was. She was an amazing person.

She told me about Carly too. I noticed that she was really suffering from it. Her heart was broken and many nights she called me saying the pain was too strong and she couldn't go to sleep. One time she even called me at around 3 in the morning saying she was in the airport ready to return to Seattle. She couldn't give up. She had to see her. I picked her up and drove her to my place and told her that shell be able to get over her. I told her about what had happened to me and Missy except I called her by her actual name Marisol. She just preferred being called Missy.

Time passed and soon I noticed the phone calls stop. When she came for therapy she showed no signs of cutting being on drugs or anything. She seemed happy. Her problems soon become problems from her math homework she didn't get. She was actually doing homework now. I helped her with that to. She was amazed and I told her that I had been given a scholarship for Santred boarding school. That's when she told me I should have dinner with her and her family so I could meet Melanie. Melanie also went to Santred.

I was amazed by the size of her mansion. She had maids and chiefs and a ton of cars. Yet Sam seemed like a normal middle class teen. I guess she was still adjusting to life with her father.

I was happy until one morning at around 2 Sam called. I was worried she had fallen into her Carly problem again.

"Hey,Jesse ....iiiiii.....sorry to call at this time but I can't sleep this feeling isn't letting me. I have to tell you," Sam said I got scared. I told her to tell me. I was ready to help her through her Carly problem again. "Jessica Marie Alvaro would you go on a date with me?," Sam asked. Okay this I had not expected. Her father and sister were afraid Sam would become asexual but it seemed she wasn't. I didn't know how to handle this. "Samantha René Lilinsten-Puckett, taking me on a date will not get you a discount on your therapy visits," I joked I heard Sam laugh as well.

"Well at least I tried. Looks like I won't be able to buy more ham now," Sam replied. That's when I thought that the whole thing had been a joke. "Jesse I'm serious. Money is not issue for me. I think you're aware of that, but I don't want to pressure you. Be honest and truthful please" Sam answered. That's when it really hit me Sam was serious. I didn't want to be the rebound girl or have her confuse friendship with love or anything. Sam then told me that we could just go out just as friends and that when I was ready I could give her an answer.

On our first date she picked me out at my apartment and insisted on meeting my mom. My mom ended up liking her. Then we went to the amusement park and had lunch at Victoria Gardens. We then went to the movie theaters. While we were watching the movie Sam slipped a mood ring in my fingure . She then said she wanted to see what my real mood was. Then she had to take me home. She walked to the front of my door and just stood there.

"If you want to kiss me just kiss me, "I said as I leaned against my door. I immediately notice Sam begin to blush. She put an adorable smile and looked down. "Is it that obvious?'' She asked shyly. I just laughed and showed her the ring. "You see I also want to get kissed," I said. She slowly lifted up her head and looked me straight in the eyes. I almost burned down as I saw those blue eyes stare right into mine. My heart began beating faster as I saw her lean in closer to me. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy and then it happened. She kissed me. Her kiss was amazing.

Many emotions started entering my heart as she gently rubbed her toung inside mine. When the kiss ended she was still close to me that our noses were touching.

"Do you now believe me that I really want you to be my girlfriend?," she asked and I could feel her breathing. "You grabbed my attention with a smile but stold my heart with a kiss." I said

We became a couple that night. I happily introduced her to my family and they all liked her. I was now emotional stable and ready to start a serious relationship and I felt Sam was the perfect person to do so with.

We were at the beach at night looking at the stars when Sam asked if I wanted to go meet her family in Seattle. She said she had to start school soon but that I could go to boarding school with Melanie. I accepted because I knew she needed me to be able to deal with seeing mom and Carly again.

"Jesse our relationship started here in New York so here I promise to ALWAYS treat you with respect. I`ll NEVER let you get hurt. And I know without doubts that ill take a bullet for you anytime." She said and I smiled

"Sam all I want is for you to be happy. I promise you will no longer be alone. You have me boo my heart is yours to have forever" I said and kissed her.

Then I showed her the mood ring. "This is our spot now Sam. My ring says so. Remember here at Cooper's Beach" I whispered into her ear and rested my head on her shoulder.

She smiled looked around and then down at me. "Yes OUR spot it's beautiful and I can feel the beauty of our love" she responded.

Our eyes met and we could both feel the flames inside our hearts. She stroked my cheek with her hand and I closed my eyes to consume the pleasure. When I opened my eyes I felt I was seeing someone new. I was seeing another Sam. My heart wanted her and so did my body. "Our love" we both whispered at the same exact time.

As she lean in closer to kiss me I gently put my hands behind her neck and pushed her on top of me. My body shivered as I felt her hands slide down on my thighs.

That is how it happened. That is how I gave myself to Sam in both body and soul. I could feel her love and I could trust her to keep her promises. That's when it hit me. I NEVER really loved Missy. Love true Love was what I was now feeling for Sam.

Missy I could let go of and lose but Sam NEVER. If I ever came close to ever losing her id do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING to keep her. I would fight for her. If I had to live it would be with her. Without her I wouldn't see the point of living. I would end it myself.

**So what do you guyz think? Let me know**

**Oh yeah important detail **

**Some girls can get other girls pregnet**

**Missy is not a he she or anything like that**

**I'm just using my twisted imagination here lol**


	4. Dont Leave

**Don't Leave(Carly)**

**Im not really happy with thus chapter. I still wanted to work on this some more. I feel like its still missing something but I feel bad making you guyz wait a lot for an update. **

Now here was Sam with me and just only me. Last time she was in my room her heart belonged to me but now it was all over. Then I got an idea. It was here that with a kiss she stole my heart.

Maybe I could gain her heart back with a kiss too. Maybe she was just using Jesse to get over me. Melanie did say she was concern she would feel awkward with me.

All of a sudden all my hopes came back. There was still a chance. I wasn't going to give up on her and our love until she looked me straight in the eyes and said she didn't love me anymore. The war was on. Jesse was my completion now but I planned on getting that girl away.

"Sam when and how did you get over me?," I asked as Sam was loading some pictures from her trip to New York on my computer to show me. She immediately looked at me with a confused look in her face. "Or are you still in love with me?" I asked as I stare right into her eyes.

Sam opened her mouth to speck and my heart beated faster. I was going to get an answer that could end this nightmare or at least I hoped.

"Sam!!!!Omg come here hurry up," shouted Melanie. Sam's eyes widen and she quickly set my laptop on my bed and ran to meet Melanie. I ran behind her and saw Melanie jumping up and down cheering Jesse on.

"Jesse is beating Freddie's score on guitar hero big time" shouted Melanie as she pointed to the screen. Once again Jesse had ruined my moment. I hated her with all my heart by now. I felt like a demon had taken over my body and I just wanted to kill Jesse right at the spot.

Everybody clapped as Jesse finished her last song. Sam ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Then Cindy and Spencer walked in from the kitchen and said that the food was ready.

"I'm not hungry!" I said with an angry tone that Jesse had provoked me. I walked into my room and began to cry. Then I noticed my laptop was still opened. I was going to close it until I saw a picture of Sam. She looked so beautiful and that smile on her face completely erased my anger. Her flash drive was still on my laptop so I decided to look through her pictures. Besides she was going to show them to me after all.

She had pictures of her and Melanie and a man I assumed was her father. Now I knew where Sam had gotten her perfect blue eyes. He seemed to be 45 years old and had a perfect smile. Everything was great until Jesses pictures started showing up. Before I could break my computer I closed the page and I was going to turn of my computer until something caught my attention.

There was a word document titled C.M.S.A that was written only three days ago. Those letters could stand for my initials, Carly Michelle Shay Anderson. I was trying to boost up all my hopes that Sam still loved me and this was definitely helping. I was going to open it until a heard the door downstairs slam shut. I quickly ran downstairs to check up what had happen opened my door and saw Freddie running up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Carly please help me I swear I didn't do it willing ling" he said and pulled me back into my room and locked the door. That's when I noticed that he was soaking wet." Freddie whets going on?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his eyes that her was about to cry.

"It's raining hard outside and Sam said she was really craving some bacon but there was no bacon and with the rain nobody thought it was safe to drive especially since its already dark. Spencer even offered everyone to stay here for the night, but you know Sam and her food. She told me she wanted to play Guitar Hero with me when she saw Jesse leave to the restroom and everyone else was talking in the kitchen. Then she just forced me to give her my car keys and she's gone but the rain is getting harder and she now wont answer her phone and she's been gone for a long time" he said now crying.

Anger and worry took over me. My Sam might be hurt. I had promised myself she would always be happy and she can't be happy if she's hurt. "Why the fuck did you do that. If something anything has happend to her ill make sure you pay for it Fredward" I shouted at his face. He looked at me with a shock look.

I might always seem like the nice caring type but to protect Sam and keep my promise ill do anything. I grabbed my car keys and headed downstairs. "Carly don't go its too dangerous. Plus everyone is outside looking for her already" Freddie said.

I gave him a furious look. "Sam is the love of my life her safely and well being comes before mine" I responded and as I turned i saw Melanie with a shocked look on her face. She had actually heard everything. She was going to speck but Jesse came rushing inside. "she only eats when she's upset. She uses food to try to fill a void but omg what could have happend for this to come back. She was okay and her eating had gone to normamlity"Jesse said with tears. Melanie looked at me and then went to hug Jesse and tell her everything will be okay.

As Freddie and Melanie tried to cheer her up I snecked outside. Staying and crying was not going to help Sam. I needed to go find her. As I made it to the parking lot I made sure no one saw me. Luckily I had parked my car far away. I opened my car door and I was about to go inside until i felt someone grab my arm firmly.

"Where do you think your going?", asked a familiar voice. I knew that voice. It was the voice that could command me to do anything and everything she wanted. It was the voice my heart obeyed to. I turned my head and saw Sam smiling at me." Sam omg are you okay?" I asked and hugged her tightly and pulled away to check if she was okay but she just laughed.

"IM okay Carly I really am" she said and smiled at me. But then her smile disappeared. We were now both soaked with and staring right into each others eyes. I raised both my hands and pressed the palm of my hands against her cheecks and pulled her closer. Now our noses were touching.

"Sam I don't want you to be over me because if you are my life will also be over." I whispered. "Don't say that Carly you could always love again. You are easy to love" she whispered and I could feel the warmth of her breath. "My heart is only yours to have and hold or break only yours "I replied.

Sam shut her eyes close and shook her head and pulled away. I saw a shine drop of water that I knew was a tear roll down her face."IIIII.....Carly...... Jesse she..im sorry"She said and left. I stayed there and began to cry my heart out. Sam please don't leave. Please don't leave me forever.

**Do you guyz think Sam still has feelings for Carly?**

**Does Jesse really deserve this?**

**Who will Melanie help?**

**Oooooo but most importantly what are YOU**

**Team Jesse or Team Carly (Your votes can help me decide who I will make Melanie side with….you have total control over Melanie now lol) **

**Vote on the poll that is on my profile :] **


	5. Something has to be done

**Something has to be done(Spencer)**

Something had to be done. I couldn't stand to see Carly so sad. I had promised my mom on her death bed that I will always protect Carly. Now I felt like I was the worse son ever.

I had found Carly crying outside her car. It was raining hard and cold but she didn't care. She didn't seem to care about anything. I brought her home and covered her with a blanket. Now she is just sitting in the coach with and emotionless face saying and doing absolutely nothing.

"Carly I want you to read this when your ready okay?," I said as I laied a piece of paper on the table next to her. She didn't move or anything. It truly broke my heart.

"I love you Carly and I will never leave you" I said as I kissed her forehead and headed to my room."I wish Sam could say that to me.. Spencer help me please. Help me get her back. I want her back" Carly said with both pleading voice and eyes. I went up to her and read her the piece of paper I had left her.

"To let go isn't to forget, not think about or ignore. It doesn't leave feelings of anger, jealousy or regret. Letting go isn't winning and it isn't losing. Letting go isn't blocking memories or thinking sad thoughts . Its not giving in or giving up. To let go is to cherish memories but to overcome and move on. It is having an open mind and confidence in the future. Letting go is accepting. It is learning ,experiencing and growing. Letting go is having the courage to accept change and the strenght to keep moving. To let go is to open a door,to clear a path and to set yourself free. I found this when well Sasha left me and it helped me. Plus we can't force sam to come back and love you" I said.

Carly grabbed the paper and re read it again and smiled. "Spence I'm so proud that you got over that slutty bitch but Sam does love me. I felt it when she was so close to me. When she couldn't say she was over me right away. Her eyes said everything her mouth couldn't but she doesn't want to hurt Jesse. That is why I can't and won't let go of her. I love her and she still loves me. We just have to see what's going to happen with Jesse" carly siad.

I could feel such a confidence in her voice. She had been best friends with Sam for years. If she could sense Sam still loved her then it must be true. I gave her a tight hug and told her I believed her and that I would help her. At this she got so happy and gave me a huge smile. I felt things were soon going to go back to normal.

Just then we heard someone knock on the door. Carly looked at me and I back at her."ill get it " I said. When I opened it I was shocked. Right infront of me was Carlys old best friend Missy.

"Hello Spencer nice to see you again" she said. "Missy?!?" Carly asked as she stood up quickly and gave her an angry look. Oh no more drama. I had forgotten Carly hated Missy now.

"Carly I can't live without you. I'm sorry for everything" she said and ran up to her and kissed her. Yes Missy kissed my little sister right infront of me. Carly really didn't need more drama. Carly pushed her away and slapped her."Look Marisol don't ever kiss me again. My hear and lips and everything else already belongs to Sam and only she can't kiss me." Carly shouted.

I grabbed Missy and asked her to please leave. Something had to be done to stop more drama from occurring.

"Fist you promise to wait for me and love me forever. You lied I cam back and you said you didn't have feelings for me no more. I thought it was because of Sam. That's why I hated her and you denied it but you lied. It was because of Sam.

I was going to take Missy out but Carly stopped me. "First of all Marisol we were too young to know what love actually was. Now that I'm older I know what it is. Second it wasn't till recently that I gave my heart to Sam. Third I did wait for you. I saw your mom one time when I was in Japan and she told me you were with your girlfriend Jay or something I didn't remember her name and I don't care. it hurt but now it doesn't cuz I asked myself why should I wait for her if she's forgotten about me that and now I love somebody else. So there I don't want drama so just leave. Leave me forever Marisol. "Carly said and pointed to the door.

Missy shook her head. "You talked now let me talk. I tried staying away from you. I even tried hating you but I can't I need you carly."Missy said but then was cut of by Carly.

"First of all Marisol obsession is not love and second don't do this. No matter how guilty you make me feel I won't come back. I'm sorry but I'm already in love and its with her that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with" she said and looked at me.

I knew she now wanted Missy out. I grabbed Missy without hurting her and took her out and closed the door. There I hoped this was over with. No more drama please.

"I swear Carly Shay. I swear you will be mine again" she yelled. I turned around and took a deep breath. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

**Well there you go guyz. Ooooo I wonder wats going to happen when Missy and Jesse see each other again. What will Missy do to get Carly back? How will Sam react to seeing Missy again? ****Please review**


	6. Trouble

**Trouble(Melanie)**

Last night I was scared something had happen to Sam. When we finally found her she begged us to leave. She didn't want to stay over at Carlys place and we obeyed. Jesse kept asking for an explanation to why she had risked her life but she refused to give her a proper one but I knew why. It had to do something with Carly and I knew it. She just didn't want to hurt Jesse.

My mom and I went to our rooms and decided to leave them alone. I don't know what happen but when I woke up and decided to get some breakfast I found Jesse setting on Sam's lap in the couch making out. I guess they had made up. Then I saw Jesse whisper something in Sam's ear and they both giggled. Yep they had defiantly made up. My worry decreased because I knew I could trust that Jesse would solve any emotional problem Sam might have. She was a professional after all. Poor Jesse I thought to myself. She was a great girl but I just knew that Sam's heart didn't belong to her. I was also a little mad because Sam shouldn't have made Jesse believe she could give her something she didn't have. Jesse thought Sam gave her her heart but in all truths how could Sam give her that when she had already given it to Carly?

"Good morning, Mels" said Jesse as she walked inside the kitchen giggling. Sam was walking behind her and had her arms around her and was kissing her neck. "Good morning Jes" I replied as I gave Sam a serious look when Jesse wasn't looking. Sam gave me her Im sorry eyes but erased them when Jesse went back at looking at her. Even though we hadn't talked about it I knew that by now she knew I knew about her still existing feelings for Carly. "Sam and I are gonna go shopping for school supplies want to come along?" Jesse asked.

"Umm thanks for the offer but I have plans of my own. Which I really should get started on right away" I said as I looked at my watch. I told them I was going to go meet some friends I had in Seattle. Truth was I was going to go talk to Carly. I needed to talk to her.

Now here I am knocking on Carly`s apartment. "Missy go away!!!!" yelled Carly. I was confused I didn't know who Missy was."Ummm it's me Melanie" I answered back. Immediately the door opened. "Melanie please come in. Sorry this girl she's been bugging me all day" she replied and I walked in.

She knew why I was here because before I could say anything she admitted she was in love with Sam and that last night she had confessed it to her. I was right then, about everything.

"She still loves you to" I said. Carly smiled and said she knew. She said she could feel it and read it in her eyes. "But you know Jesse doesn't deserver this. I want you and Sam to be happy but I don't want anybody to get hurt." I said. Carly nodded.

"Unfortunately I don't think that is possible. By now I think somebody is going to get hurt." Spencer said as her walked down the stairs. I knew he was right. If Sam stayed with Jesse then she and Carly would suffer. If Sam followed her heart and left Jesse then Jesse would suffer. Someone was going to have to get hurt.

"I am willing to wait for Sam. For now I guess Jesse is going to need help with the truth. I will help with anything that is needed and I will wait till the proper time to well get with Sam. I don't want her to suffer so much" Carly said. I was thankful. She wasn't going to rub it on Jesses face that she had won. I also knew that since Jesse currently had Sam she hated her and that she wanted to have Sam back right away but I was thankful with her willingness to help and wait. "I guess we concluded that at the end you and Sam should be together. For now give me time to help Jesse and if I need help ill ask you" said. Carly and Spencer thanked me and told me not to hesitate to ask them for help no matter how small or big the problem was. I told them I had to go and actually meet up with some friends. I was going to go out but Carly stopped me. "I really do love Sam" she said before I walked out. "I know and she loves you to. Give it some time and she will tell you herself" I said and left. The problem wasn't completely solved but it was in the process.

I was happy with my progress and walked away. Then I felt someone punch me in the stomach and pull me away. "Fucken Sam do you really think I'll let you stay with Carly"the girl said with pure anger in her voice. The punch to my stomach really hurted me that I was still bend down and couldn't see her face. She pulled me up and pushed me to the wall and tightly pushed her hand on my throat. Her eyes were that of a demon. I had never seen so much evil in a person before.

"Killing you will get me closer to Carly. You won't be in the way. Yes I should and I will kill you right now." She said and started pressing harder on my throat. I felt great pain and my breathing got difficult. She had a determine look on her face to kill me. Sam was the strong one but I wasn't completely weak. I got all the strength I had and punched her in the face. I knew that if I fought I would lose so I decided to run but she pulled me back and slapped me in the face.

"First you'll suffer before I kill you bitch" she said and started kicking me nonstop. My stress and lack of sleep had all weaken me. I couldn't protect myself. I was going to die.

"Leave her alone I'm going to call the police" I heard a male voice shout. The girl stopped kicking and pulled a gun out. I didn't know she even had any weapons with her. "Leave or die" she said. I tried to see who the male was but I couldn't keep my eyes open. After I saw my blood all over me I much less wanted to be able to see anything.

"Nobody is going to stop me from having Carly" she said. Then I heard police cars heading our way. "Think about it Missy the police will get you and you being in jail will defiantly keep you away from Carly" the male voice said.

That is when I heard the girls foot steps. I was sure she had decided to run away. She wasn't going to risk not being with Carly. Now I was so confused.

"Melanie oh man don't move I'm going to get help" he said and touched me. I got scared and he could sense it. "Don't be scared Melanie it's me Freddie" he said and I felt a great relief. I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone to protect me so I took a deep breath and let my sleep and pain take me away.

**So what did you guyz think about this one**

**Will Melanie let her sister stay with Carly knowing she could get hurt like this ?**

**What will Sam do when she finds out?!?!?!?!**

**Oh yeah if you guyz remember I mentioned that my twisted imagination has led me to make this story where girls can get girls pregnant. Well what do you guyz think about that one? Im asking cuz I was thinking of getting one of the characterz pregnant to add more drama lol. **

**Hmmmm maybe Sam could get Carly pregnant or Missy Jesse or Sam Jesse or Missy Carly idk just tell me should I drop the idea or keep it up? **


	7. Need for Revenge

**Need for Revenge****(Sam)**

"Jessica can you please drive faster!" I shouted. I had to get to the hospital right away. Melanie my sister the only good thing in my childhood was hurt.

"Sammy baby please understand that I can't go any faster. We will be there in five minutes trust me" Jessica said calmly. This made me feel bad. Jesse had always been so gentle and nice to me she didn't deserve to get dumped by me. I had to love her I just had to.

Last night as I saw her fall asleep on my arms I promised myself that even though my love for Carly had awaken and she was on my every thought I would never put my thoughts into action. I would never kiss her again. It was so confused I couldn't lose Carly. I wanted her to be with me and love her but I also didn't want to let go of Jesse.

"Okay here we are babe" Jesse said and I immediately ran out of the car and into the hospital. "Excuse me I am looking for Melanie Alexis Puckett I am her sister and I heard she's here and hurt" I said to the nurse. She nodded and checked in her computer.

"Sam,Sam its your dad he's calling" Jesse said as she handed me my ringing cell. Oh great once my dad found out he'll for sure send us back to New York.

"She's in room 342 but don't worry she is injured but nothing life treating" the nurse said. I thanked her and pushed ignore on my cell. Melanie wasn't in such a bad condition that we needed to get my dad involved.

Jesse and I walked to Melanie's room and saw Freddie with her. Melanie was laughing but Freddie had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Jesse asked. I looked at Melanie her left eye was black, her lip was swallow and her right arm was in a cast. She was alive but she was hurt. She was hurt and it caused me great pain.

"Freddie saved my life and wow you look just like me hahaha"Melanie laughed. I looked at Freddie waiting for an explanation.

"She has amnesia but it won't last long" he said. I got closer to Melanie and just hugged her. "Don't worry Mels NOBODY hurts the people I love and gets away with it" I whispered into her ear. She immediately pulled me closer and started crying. My sister the one I swore to protect was suffering.

"Sam she thought I was you. She she will come after you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you" she whispered. I didn't understand what she was saying but I could sense her fear.

"Who is she?" I asked but she was crying too much and didn't answer. With every tear that I saw her cry my anger increased. Someone was responsible for this and I will kill them. They will pay every tear with their own blood. She had messed with the wrong person.

"She is Missy. I found her beating Mels up near my apartment building. Honest that is all I know" Freddie said. I looked at Freddie with eyes of gratitude. He had saved Melanie and didn't let her be taken away from me forever.

"She wants you away from Carly Sam. Stay away from Carly. I don't want you to get hurt" Melanie said. Fucken bitch was going to pay. So Missy was back well not for long.

"Wait Missy? Reddish brownish hair. Light skin?" Jesse asked. We all noddeed. "How do you know her?" I asked. "Sam she's Marisol the girl of my past" she said. I couldn't believe it. Marisol was this time I had thought they were different people. Now I had more reasons to kill that bitch. How can anybody be so heartless to hurt someone like Jesse?

"Marisol or Missy or whatever that asshole calls herself will die. I'll make sure of that" I said with nothing but anger and determination. Everybody tried to tell me not to sink to her level that it was not worth it but my mind was made up. Marisol better be enjoying her life because she was now living her last days.

**Review plz **


	8. Finding Out

**Finding Out**** (Jesse)**

I always knew Marisol had an obsession towards Carly but I never realized how bad it was til now. Now I needed to find her. As much as I hated it I had to find her. If Sam found her first she was surly going to die but it wasn't Marisols safety that worried me. It was the risk of Sam going to jail and covering her hands with unworthy blood that worried me.

I felt vey dizzy as I was driving. Boy has all this drama really been affecting me. I missed my life with Sam and me in New York. I wanted it back. I finally stopped in front of a small blue house and checked my piece of paper. Yep it was the same address. It was here that Marisol lived.

I approached her house and before I even knocked the door opened and I saw Marisol for the first time after many years. Here I was standing next to the women who was going to also be the mother of my baby. She looked different. Truly her obsession was killing all the beauty she ever had. With her bear in her hand she signaled me inside and I followed.

"I should kill you" was what she said as she took a sip from her beer. Oh no I had done a bad choice coming here. "Carly won't take me back and your one of the reasons. You ruined my happiness. You and Sam shall die" she said as she threw her glassed beer container to the wall. The shattering sound made me shiver. Yes I was filled with fear but I had to conquer it for Sam.

"Leave Sam alone she has nothing to do with Carly. Sam and I are dating. Carly even turned her down" I shouted. At this Marisol laughted.

" oh boy I felt anger towards you but now I feel pity. You actually think you could compete with someone like Carly Shay? Boy I thought you had matured and gained more dignity and self respect but no. You still like to be miss rebound, just for fun girl"she said.

This anger me. She was making fun of Sams and I most important and valuable thing I had in my life. "Shut up Marisol. Sam loves me. She promised to never leave me and said she loved me" I replied.

Missy smiled and shook her heard. "I said the same fucken things to you didn't I? Do you really want to relive such a sad thing. I bet Sam said that because she didn't have Carlys love but now that she does shell leave you and I'll be waiting to compete with her. Stay out of it Jessica this is between Sam and I for Carlys love." She said.

I ran up to her and punched her but after the first hit she tightly grabbed my wrist. "Believe it or not I don't like seeing you go threw this again but don't live in denial. Spare yourself the pain and just leave before things get worse. Carly loves Sam. She told me herself. Sam could be cheating on you by now but if she isn't face it. It is Carly who she really wants to be with and thinks of even when she's kissing you" Marisol said and pushed me away from her..

I felt my eyes get watery. It all made sense now. Sam being alone with Carly. Her unbalanced eating and wanting to come home right away. We only had happiness in New York because Carly wasn't there but now she was. Sams love for Carly hadn't die. It was just asleep and had recently waken up.

"Bye" I told Marisol and left. I had gotten enough pain and I couldn't stay and handle more. I had waken up from my dream and was now going to have to face reality. I was worthless. Love wasn't meant for me.

I drove back to the hospital. To bad they could only cure physical injuries. I needed help but emotionally. I was thinking of just going straight to the airport and leaving but no Sam needed me. I loved her and I was going to help her with Melanie her parents and Marisol. Once that was all done the only thing left to fix would be Carly. Til then ill stay.

Just as I walked into the hospital I felt horrible but now physically as well. All I remember was walking in and all of a sudden everything went black.

"Hey baby you feel better?" Asked Sam. I wanted to cry because I knew that even though I wanted I knew me waking up and seeing Sam by my side wouldn't last forever.

"I love you Sam. I really do don't ever forget that please" I said as I traced Sams face with my fingers. I wanted to take in as much as I could from this beautiful moment which now I knew were now counted. Before Sam could respond a doctor walked in.

That is when I noticed the bad side of this situation. I was in the hospital as a patient. Laying in the bed.

" Well the reason you Miss. Alvaro fainted was do to stress and-" the doctor said but was cut of by Sam.

"Omgosh I knew it. I've been causing you to much pain. I'm sorry babe from now on you're going to rest. I don't want you to get hurt" Sam said quickly.

The doctor laughed. Why would a doctor laugh at this? "While your at it you might as well also apologize to your baby" he said. "Right" Sam said and went up to my tummy and kissed it"I'm sorry to Wait what?Sam asked in complete shock. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped open. She looked at me and then at the doctor and repeated it two more times.

Just as hard as it hit her it hit me. I was pregnant. I was actually pregnant. I grabbed my tummy with both my hands and looked at Sam. Her shocked face vanished and I saw such a huge smile on her face. The doctor laughed and said he'll give us some time alone and be back later.

"Wow I'm good one shot and I made it in" Sam joked as she got closer and started moving her thumb up and down on my tummy. "Yeah in the beach at night" I said with a similar smile as hers. She nobbed."yeah if its a girl well definitely name her Ariel" she said.

I saw such happiness and joy in Sam. Her eye would now not leave my tummy . She started whispering to it that she loved it and couldn't wait for it to be born. Then she looked up at me.

"Jesse thank you so much for putting some light into my stormy life " she said and rested her head in my tummy.

"Ill be the best parent I can be. You have given me hope for the future" she whispered into my tummy.

**Wow so Jesse is pregnant. Awww how cute Sam loves her baby.**


	9. A Shoulder to Cry on

**A shoulder to cry on (Freddie)**

"Freddie seriously thank you, thank you for saving Melanie" Sam said before I opened my door to get out of her car. She seriously felt she owed my big time.

"Sam your one of my best friends I'd always help you in anything I can" I replied. Still I could notice the sadness in Sams face.

"Cheer up Sam you have a baby on the way its a time of joy and happiness" I said and with that I saw a sparkle on Sams eyes that I had never seen before. With the mention of her baby all sadness would vanish from her.

Melanie,Jesse and I hadn't been successful in convincing Sam to not get revenge on Missy but maybe just maybe her baby would. "Sam dedicate your time and everything to your baby now. Let go of your desire for revenge against Missy. If you do anything you could go to jail or something and your baby will grow up with a single parent just like you. Do you really want that? We both know how horrible that is. Don't let your baby have the same luck. Do it for your baby." I said.

Sam looked at me and nodded. She actually agreed. "For my baby only my baby. I will not search for her BUT if she looks for me shell find me. One more strike and ill kill her Benson." She said firmly. This filled me with relaxation. Wow motherhood was really changing Sam.

"Sam? Freddie? Is that you guys in there?" Spencer asked as she knocked on Sams window. We both laughed. Sams car windows were tinted. Sam rolled down her window and we both smiled at him. "Hey Freddie your mom was looking for you. According to her chip you were located in the hospital and she was worried?" Spencer said. And immediately covered his mouth. What chip was he talking about? I was going to ask but was interrupted by Carly who had shown up.

"What were you doing in the hospital Freddie? Oh Sam are you okay? Did anything happen to you?"carly asked with deep concern. How did they even know I was in the hospital? And what did they mean by chip?

"Good news and bad news. Bad Melanie got hurt but she's okay thanks to Freddie here. Oh yeah Carly tell Missy to NEVER again mess with me or my loved once." Sam said and with that I saw the shock in Carlys eyes.

"Basically she thought Melanie was Sam and beat her up for well for you loving her"I said. Carly was about to cry. I didn't know what to do.

"Good news is Jesse is pregnant. Were going to be parents and I don't want my baby to grow up in such a bad stressful place so I'm leaving. Jesse and I are going back to New York where are love first started and well continue it there. Here I can't. I can't be happy" Sam said without looking at any of us. Her eyes were glued to her steering wheel.

This shocked everybody including me. I knew Melanie was hurt and Jesse was pregnant but I had not heard Sam saying shell be moving to New York before. Hearing Carly start to cry brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sam look at me please look at me and tell me your lying" Carly said with tears. So many tears. Sam didn't look at her though. She stayed silent. "Carly I'm sorry but I think Sam is making a good decision. There well there's a baby on the way now and that changes everything"Spencer said as he pulled Carly away from Sams car. "Ill see you later" he said and took the sobbing Carly into the apartment building. I wanted to help Carly but she had Spencer to help her. I needed to stay and help Sam. Spencer was right. With a baby on the way EVERYTHING changes.

I looked at Sam and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She was still looking at her steering wheel. "When are you leaving?" I asked. Sam took a deep breath and said til Melanie gets in better conditions and she was hoping that would happen in a week or two. It was obvious that talking about leaving permanently was hurting Sam.

"Freddie after what you did you have gained my trust and I just have to get this out of chess. Usually I'd tell Jesse but this time I can't. Iiii while I'm gone I don't think there will be a day I don't think about Carly" she said now in tears.

I hugged her and let her cry in my shoulder. "Just don't tell her or anyone that. I want everyone to believe I'm completely over her" she begged and I agreed. Right now Sam needed a friend and I would be that friend.

She knew what she was doing was right and she wouldn't regret it for her baby but it still hurt loved Carly but it seemed that their love could never be.

**Awwwww Sam is leaving **

**Freddie is such a great friend **

**Everything**** does seem to separate CAM**


	10. Creation and Birth of love

**CREATION AND BIRTH OF LOVE(Melanie)**

Even though I was in great pain I decided to go and check up on Jesse. She was after all pregnant and that little baby was my niece or nephew. I was excited somehow I felt I was going to already meet that little bundle of joy.

I opened the door very quietly and slowly because one I didn't have much strength and second if Jesse was falling asleep or already asleep I didn't want to disturb her or the baby.

I picked my head in and saw Jesse crying. This worried me. Was she hurt? Was something wrong with the baby? Or was it pregnancy mood swings? I didn't know but I decided to check up on her. It was my aunt duty.

"Hey Jess you okay?" I asked as I walked in with obvious difficulty. "Melanie omgosh be careful,here let me help" Jesse said as she was trying to get out of bed but I told her not to move and I managed to sit on the near by chair.

"Melanie you should be the one not moving. You need your rest" she said. I just smiled and told her I had to come and see the new baby forming in her. "Hiiii baby I'm your Auntie Melanie...awwww you waki or doing meemeez huh? I began to ask as I rubbed Jesse's tummy.

"Please stop" Jesse said in a sadden tone. I looked at her and saw pain in her eyes. Was she regretting being pregnant?

"Mels iiii. ...I'm not pregnant" she yelled and started crying again. I looked at her and her tummy. This couldn't be true. I had many questions to ask but right now was not the time. She needed a hug, so I hugged her.

"There there Jes iits okay. Your not evil if you lied about a pregnancy then I'm sure you have a good reason to have done so" I said as I hugged her tightly. She looked up at me and wiped her tears away.

"When I had the miscarriage the doctor said that I could never really get pregnant. Some disease Missy had passed on to me where I can't carry a baby for more then two months. He said that if I ever got pregnant again that in a matter of days or weeks ill lose it. My fainting was a result of the symptoms he said I would have. He said that in any pregnancy test it would show up positive but in reality my egg because it was fertilize it was stuck and I would have to have a heaver period to knock it out. The sperm is just like glue but there was never any actual life forming yet. I'm sooo sorry Mels. I honestly just remembered I could not give the miracle of life until well until I started my period a couple of minutes ago. I should of told Sam way before this all happened and I should of protected myself but well it just happened without any planning." she said.

I took a deep breath and told her I understood. "I didn't tell Sam because I couldn't bear it. You should have seen her Mels she was so happy. And then I thought I could convince her not to go after Missy for the baby. I only did it for her I swear I didn't do it out of selfishness to keep her by my side. I was even thinking of just leaving her after all this drama vanished so she could be happy with Carly. Before she dropped Freddie at his house she told me that as soon you get better we would all be returning to New York. I would love to return. I would love to marry her like she offer but I can't keep up this lie. And if I tell her the truth she might hate me and go after Missy. Not truly having her love is painful having her hate will just kill me. Seeing her go after Missy no I don't want that either. Melanie what do I do now?" she begged for an answer.

Jesse had done all of this out of love. To protect and keep Sam happy. But she didn't want her forcefully. Wait does she know about Carly? It seemed like she could read my mind. She handed me Sams phone.

"She accidently left it here" she said. I took it and there was a text from Carly.

_They are all telling me that a baby changes EVERYTHING well guess what Sam? I still love you and always will with or without__ a baby. 10 miles or 1000 miles apart still my heart beats for you. Nope doesn't change ANYTHING sorry-Carly_.

This must all be very painful for Jesse. "Ill handle Sam don't worry about it Jesse. You have my word that she will not hate you"I said firmly.

"But you got a scholarship to my school which is in California not in New York where Sam is planning on returning to?" I said. Jesse had worked so hard for that scholarship. Was she really going to give it up. It was a one of a life time chance especially since she was a senior.

"For Sam yes to keep her safe I would" she said without even hesitating. Wow was I could think. This girl loves Sam with such an intensity I wished I could one day have.

"I wish I could one day love and give myself to that special someone like you do and of course it would be nice if that all was returned as well" I said. It was true I always fantasized about love and id seen and heard people talk about it but I've never felt it.

"Your beautiful Melanie I'm sure you'll find that special someone one day. There is sometimes pain but love its something unexplainable something you don't learn from just a textbook" she said with a smile. I just laughed at her and she gave me a puzzled look.

"Jesse,I'm Sams IDENTICAL twin sister. Your head over heels for Sam so you saying I'm beautiful is kinna bias" I said and laughed again.

She gave a small laugh and shook her head." I see you and Sam as your own separate individuals. I always have. Sam is Sam and you are you? She said and smile.

Now I was the one with the puzzled look. "Really?" I asked and she nodded. "I've also noticed today that your beauty also extends to your inside as well. Beautiful both inside and outside" she said and covered my hand with hers. Her hands were warm and soft. She touched my hand but I felt she was also touching something else.

"Look I don't want to bring back sad topics but I'm still stuck in the whole love thing. You've been deeply hurt by love so many times how can you still believe in it" I asked. She just gave me a kind and understanding smile."love is magical Melanie. Like I said before it can at times be painful but it keeps you so alive I can't give up on what keeps me up so alive. That is also why I can relate to what Carly and Sam are going through. Carly knows what love is. I saw it in the text. Love magical love"she said and squeezed my hand.

I felt envious and sad. Love I have never felt. Sure I loved my mom Sam of course my dad but never romantic love. It was all still a mystery to me but somehow I felt it was approaching me.

"Are you okay with Carly taking Sam away?" I asked I was actually curious about how love worked. "There are people who confuse love with obession,hard core lust ect. But true pure love will always give one strength. Like I said it is magical. If you love someone their happiness is what would matter to you the most. Look Mels love is a feeling that well your going to have to feel and experience yourself for you to actually understand it Carly is sure of Sams love. She trust her and that is why even though a baby is involved she still loves her.."she said and I notice her yawn.

"You better get some rest. And well thank you Jes" I said. I was glad I had looked out for her and made sure Carly and Sam didn't hurt her so much.

"Sure thing Melz and thank you to you to" she said and closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Yep she looked like an angel. An angel I wanted to protect. Wait me protect? Usually I was the one being protected. Wow

I was going to leave and that's when I noticed that my hand was still underneath Jesses. I slowly removed my hand and greatly regretted it when I could no longer enjoy the warmth of her hand. I shook out the disappointment and walked out of the room.

Wow Jesse was truly a special person. Wait was she just a special someone or THE special someone Jesse said would give me the feeling of love. Oh no!!!

**K what do you guyz think**

**No baby but wow **

**Jesse and Melanie **

**Will this cause Sisterly Rivery? **

**Will Jesse Love her back?**

**Ahhhhh tooooo many questions lol **

**Oh yeah the disease Jesse got was cured when she got it so Sam didn't get it**

**But she had she was left with a permanent consequence **

**And I made the disease up 2 **


	11. Obsession

**OBSESSISION (Missy)**

Dam it. When the heck did Jesse get involved in all this? That bitch better have listened to my advice and left. I would of asked her to stay and help me destroy the love between Sam and Carly but she's too weak for it. Even if by it she could of stayed with Sam.

First of all she would not get involve in a plan that might hurt her beloved and second she's too kind to do shit. Kind people ALWAYS get hurt. She is a good example of that. Just look where her kindness has taken her.

She thought I loved her. Please she is totally not worth my love. She was just my toy I used to have fun. Now she is all lovy dovy with that Sam.

I can't stay here and wait for Carly to love me. Ah how I. HATE that SAMANTHA BITCH. Well I'm sorry baby Carly but I MUST have you. If it's not the easy way then it would have to be the hard way. But I ain't no dummy I have to act fast.

Before Sam comes after me. If Jesse stayed then she will help her. There is also that nerd geek Freddie he will help Sam to. There are too many to go against.

I have to kidnap Carly. Yes I HAVE TO kidnap her and take her far far away where it'd only be us to and with distance from Sam , no friends or family to get involved and time she could love me. Yes I have to do that and soon.

Wait her dads in the Navy. If she goes missing the police and everything will be after me. Well I don't care. If I die I will die with Carly. I will kill her and then ill kill myself. If I can't have her NOBODY can.

Yes I'm smart. Soon baby soon will be together until death due us apart. Carly I just NEED you so BAD. Your smell your lips your touch and CANT forget it. I NEED to have your entire body to. I have to have it before Sam gets it. Yes I have to be your first.

I have to be the one to give your body pleasure. Oh and then you'll realize how much you really love me. I am sure our baby will convince you how strong our love is. We will be one happy family.

I will give you the baby you always wanted. I remember how you would tell me you wanted a baby. You wanted to give the baby all the love your mother because of her death couldn't give you but don't worry ill give you a baby way before Sam does.

It would be my pleasure. If Samantha destroys this then she will die. She has to die. She HAS to die.

But you Carly you cannot just leave me. I got the picture I had of Carly when we were younger and still dating. I touched her face softly. Yes Carly you STILL love me YOU have to. I traced down to her lips and immediately remembered what she had told me.

When I pressed my lips against her lips and how she told me they were now only reserve for Sam. I therd the picture up into pieces quickly and began to cry.

I sat against a wall, put my arms around my legs and began rocking myself back and forth. "You Carly. You betrayed me. You broke my heart. You….You …..I will have to break your heart to then.

**WOW Missy ****has serious problems!!!!!**


	12. Friends

**Friends****(Carly)**

Sam still hadn't answered my text and it truly devastated me. Despite everything she was still MY Sammy. I wasn't going to give up on our love. I didn't want to take her away from her baby either. I planned on being the best step mother possible.

My parents were never really in love. Dad was always out of the house and mom never showed any sign of missing him. One might love their children and think that being togher for the children is the best decision but its not. A home without love is hell. Everyone is unhappy. That is why I couldn't let Sam do this. She would be unhappy. And I did not want Sam to be unhappy. Jesse will be depressed and the poor child will have to witness all that. I didn't want that for the baby especially since it was Sams baby. Yeah I knew it wasn't mine but just by being Sams it was good enough for me. I planned of loving that baby of course my intentions are not to take Jesses spot. She would always be the mom and I knew and accepted that. I'm also sure shell make a great mom.

I can't get out of this apartment. Spencer pressure sensitive thing he once put on the door actually works now. Freddie also put some weird technology over the house that keeps the windows all shut and stuff. They were worried I would sneak out at night. I don't blame them I would have. I'm still planning on getting out though. I just have to think of a way.

"Hey Carls ummm can I please come in" Freddie asked. I nodded and he walked into my room. "Sam wants to say goodbye to her fans before she leaves to New York so were going to do the show tonight" he said. I got happy. I was going to see MY Sammy again. I hadn't seen those amazing blue eyes that made my heart beat faster in about a week now.

"Carly please let it go. There is a baby in this now" Freddie said. I shook my head in disbelief. "No Freddie. Do you want this baby to have the same life we had?" I asked him as I got up from my bed. He gave me a puzzled look but before he spoke I spoke.

"Haven't you ever wished your parents had split sooner then they did? Freddie we witness from our parents nothing but a sad family life. We were only a family legally. Legally our parents were married. Legally we were our parents children. But it was not true. By heart our parents hated each other. I don't want that baby to go trough that is all" I said.

It was true. On my moms funeral I had promised myself that if I could prevent a family give their kid the same luck mine had given me then I would stop it.

"I understand now" Freddie said as everything finally had sinked Freddie's phone vibrated. He read his text and smiled.

"Sams here" he said and with that I ran downstairs quickly. "Carly hold up the apartment is still all secured and everything I have to turn everything of " he yelled. He got his laptop and pressed some buttons. I was anxious. Sam was so close to me.

Freddie walked up to the door and opened it. My heart started beating faster. My breathing started getting difficult.

"In here Sam" Freddie said. Okay here it comes. And just like that Sam walked in. Oh how I had missed her. She looked so beautiful. My baby girl forever. I for always be her cupcake to.

"Hey Carly" she said softly. When her precious blue eyes made contact with mine I got hypnotized. I just wanted to forget about everything tonight. I wanted to kiss her and just be with her.

Freddie interrupted the silence I had developed. "Sam as your friends we feel we have to kinna advice you against leaving" Freddie said.

Wow Freddie was actually going to help me out. "No I'm sorry but I have to"she said and that broke my heart but I could go to my room and cry even thought I really wanted to. Sam needed someone to prevent her from pain.

"Yes Sam I love you and I am not going to deny it but I am saying this as your best friend. Raising a child with two people who don't love each other is torture. Don't it for your baby. Bring him or her into a world of honesty. I am not asking you to leave Jesse or the baby or come to me. I am asking you to be truthful to your baby" I said.

Freddie nodded. "Sam I lived there and it was awful. I felt guilty that my parents were so unhappy because of me" Freddie said.

Sam sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands. I couldn't take it. MY Sammy was so unhappy. "Why did my life get so complicated!!" she yelled. I moved to go hug her but Freddie grabbed me.

"Be with her ONLY as her friend right now. That's what she needs. Don't try anything " he whispered into my ear and I nodded.

I went up to her and hugged her tightly. I had to fight my desires to just kiss her and tell her I loved her. I had to shut down my romantic love side and just show her my friendship side. She was crying and I was happy I was there to hug her. At least I had her in my arms again.

"Carly I love you to" she whispered into my ear and let go of the embrace. Now how can I shut down the romantic love side of me with that confession.

'Sam I want to kiss you yes and hearing you say you love me makes me happy and I bet that if right now you asked me to runaway with you and forget about everything I would of loved to but I cant and wont take advantage of you being to low to get what I want." I said and she smiled at me. Wow that beautiful smile.

'Thanks cupcake" she said and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek that I felt start putting a buring flame inside of me.

"So what are you going to do now ?" Freddie asked. Sam stayed silent but finally spoke. "The truth is always better. Truth I love you Carly. Truth I love my baby. Truth I love Jesse but its not with the same intensity as I love you cupcake it's a friendship love. Another truth I don't want to hurt Jesse. I cant go not like this. I need time to just you know think how I am going to say this to everybody with as little pain as possible" She said.

Freddie and I assured her that she wasn't alone that we would help her. She thanked us and was about to leave but turned to look at me.

"Just like I don't want to hurt Jesse I don't want to hurt you cupcake. I am going to fix this so we can be happy" she said and gently stroke my cheek. I wanted to kiss her but I knew I had to wait. We both had to wait.


	13. Why

**Why(Sam)**

I drove home with a wide smile on my face. I was happy somehow I felt I was going to make it through this. I was sure Carly was going to be a great mommy to my baby to. When I got home it was already dark. I figured everybody must already be asleep so I walked in quietly.

"Then when are you going to tell my sister your not pregnant!?" yelled Melanie to Jesse. Wait did I hear right? Had Jesse actually faked her pregnancy? And worse my sister knew and didn't tell me? The people I trusted lied to me?

There was no baby? No bright future for me? I had already counted the months. April was suppose to be the day I had planned on seeing the face of the baby I know knew I didn't have. It broke me.

I walked up to them with tears in my eyes. I couldn't hide them. The pain was to big. "Why?" I begged them for an answer. "I can't believe just like that now my baby is gone?" I said now crying harder.

"Why give me hope, happiness why be so fake and such a liar? That was so low?" I said. I got closer to Jesse and touched her tummy one more time. "Why?" I asked again and took my hand away. Jesse began to cry and beg me not to hate her.

Then Melanie grabbed me and told me everything she knew. How Missy had a disease and why Jesse did it. This was too much for me. The place I use to call home was now full with pain and lost hope. I grabbed my keys and headed out.

'Sam where are you going?" Melanie asked. "Back to the arms where I felt safe and happy a couple of minutes ago"I replied and with that I left. If I stayed I was for sure going to tell Jesse some mean words. The wound was recent I needed to heal it and then talk to her when we both were more calm. I still cared for her but right now she had betrayed me.

As I was driving to Carlys apartment I saw a lot of police cars and an ambulance. I was ignoring them until I saw Freddie inside the ambulance. OMG ,what had happened? I parked my car and saw Spencer crying and yelling at his phone saying he wanted to talk to his dad Commander Shay. Wait where is Carly?

NO!NO!NO! please not Carly. I ran to Freddie who had blood all over his shirt. "Freddie what happened?Where is Carly?" I asked him. He started crying. This couldn't be good. My cupcake was hurt a couple of minutes after I told her I loved her.

"Shes been stuck inside her apartment for a while and when you left she said we had to celebrate that you had confessed your love to her. She convinced me to go with her to the Grovie Smoothies. Then Missy walked in and told her that since she had time for you she also had to have time for her. Calry refused to go with her so Missy said that her patience had ended. If it wasn't the easy way then it was the hard way. People with guns came in and attacked the place. They beat me up and shot some people and took Carly" he said in tears.

"That's it this is the last straw. That bitch will pay. She is not going to hurt MY Carly"I shouted. It was true. For every tear she causes my baby to cry she will pay with a drop of blood.

"My dad is on his way. We will find her' Spencer said in tears. "I will help" I said and got my cell and called my dad. A rich and powerful man like him must be able to help me. I needed all the help I could get to save my cupcake.

"Hello Samie" my dad answered. "Dad I need your help. A bitch kidnapped the love of my life and I need to find her. Can you give me some money or something please" Said quickly. "Samantha let the police take care of this. I don't want you to get hurt. I will catch a flight to Seattle but okay I will ask my friends from Seattle to send you some of their body guards and I will ask them to lend you some money for any expenses you might have"He said and I thanked him and hung up. There was no way I was not going to get involved with this. She was my love.

"I got us some cash and body guards'I said and Spencer thanked me. "Sam what happened here"asked Melanie. She had actually followed me. Jesse was right next to her. "We had to make sure you were going to be safe"Jesse said. I told them how Carly was missing and Missy had take her.

'I know where she lives I can take you"Jesse said and we all turned to look at her. I wanted to know how she knew where she lived but this was no time. Carlys well being came first. "I will tell the police"Spencer said but Melanie told him not to.

"The police will make a lot of noise and stuff Missy can runaway. If only a few people go we can be sneaky" She said and we agreed she was right.

"Jesse,Melanie,Spencer and you go. I will keep you guys inform of things around here" Freddie said and we immediately left.

"Spencer please just tell me shes going to be okay,plese"I asked him as we drove over to Missy's house. He hugged me tightly and told me what I wanted to hear.

After we arrived I quickly got ready to kill that bitch. "No Sam let me go first. We have to make sure she doesn't escape. Do it for Carly"Jesse said.

"You've been here already have you?" I asked. She nodded but Spencer and Melanie begged me to listen to her for Carly and only for Carly I listened to them.

"Hurry up"I said. "Jesse please be careful. If your not out or we don't hear from you in ten minutes were going in there"Melanie said firmly. Wow Melanie really was protecting Jesse a little too much.

"Okay"She said and left. I saw her walk up to the house where just maybe my cupcake was being tormented.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating certain things have been occurring but not the less I am back I will try to update every Friday the less but it really all depends on the reviews.

I will save you (Jesse) 

I walked in with a bit of fear but I knew I had to do this. This was the less I could do for Sam the girl I truly loved. I would sacrifice anything for her.

"No Missy please your drunk please no!" I heard Carly shouting and I immediately ran to where the noise was coming from.

When I slammed the door open I saw Missy on top of Carly trying to rape her.

"Leave her the fuck alone Missy" I shouted and pushed Missy away from her. I wasn't going to let her take away Carlys chances of one day experiencing the magic of giving birth. Ever since it was taken from me I had learned the importance of it.

"You bitch I told you to stay away now I shall kill you" Missy shouted and went up to me and started chocking me.

"Leave her alone she's pregnant. Do whatever you want to me but don't do anything to harm the baby" Carly said and pulled Missy away from me.

Missy let go of me and started laughing but then she stopped and looked at me.

"You're pregnant and dating Sam and Carly is willing to sacrifice herself not for you but for the baby. The baby is Sam's isn't it? Fuck this is the best way to hurt that bitch. Yes it's perfect. The only reason Sam is with you is for the baby so she must love it a lot. Sorry Jesse but I can't let another Puckett be born" Missy said

"Missy let it go I will go with you and we will marry and have kids. You have no need to get rid of Sam. She will be no treat for us no more" Carly said.

"Yes she always will. Can't you see that every time I touch you and you let yourself I will rember how much you love that bitch? I will remember how much you sacrifice so she would be happy and if I am going to suffer so will she. Don't worry though when we leave together she can still fuck Jesse and get another baby. I just want the memory of the first child to kill her" she said

"You could never have a family with Carly. Missy you have a disease that won't let her pregnant I know because I got it from you. I am not pregnant" I said

Then we heard a big noise come from outside. And we also heard a helicopter.

"Oh fuck you didn't come alone did you bitch. If I hurt you it won't do anything for Sam and I know they will get me but I will not fucken lose. I told you Carly if I can't have you nobody can. I will be in peace in jail knowing she wont have you" Missy said to Carly and pointed the gun at her.


End file.
